


In The Limelight

by graveExcitement



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation, Tentacles, Trans Male Character, Voyeurism, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveExcitement/pseuds/graveExcitement
Summary: Lime checks the security cameras and gets an unexpected show.
Relationships: Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 154
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	In The Limelight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kryptontease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptontease/gifts).



Lime was firmly convinced that manning the security cameras was a more valuable use of his time than any 'task' he was supposed to be doing.

Sure, he could go up to medbay and get his regular scan, or meander over to admin and swipe his identification card. But from this room, he could keep an eye on the whole ship. Okay, 'the whole ship' was a bit much, since it only had four cameras, but those four cameras were placed in strategic intersections, and he had a decent idea of where most of the crew was at any given time.

There went Orange into admin, joining Pink and Blue, who were already there. Black left the cafeteria and turned south into medbay; she'd mentioned being scheduled for a scan. Red had been in the reactor for ages; probably they were restarting it. There was no movement for a few minutes; then White and Yellow came up from the lower engine. White, carrying a gas canister, continued north to the upper engine, while Yellow turned right, into — oh, she was coming into security.

Lime spun his chair around and sure enough, there was Yellow. "Can I help you?" he said.

"Saw the cams were on, just wanted to say hi," she said.

"Hi," he said, giving her a little wave. "Everyone's accounted for. Was there anything else?"

She tilted her head. The yellow hard hat atop her helmet shifted slightly, but didn't fall off. "Have you fixed the wiring in navigation yet?"

He rolled his eyes, not that she'd be able to see it through his helmet. "I'll get to it in a bit, all right? Just want to keep an eye on things."

"As long as it gets done," she said amiably, and left. Lime knew from experience that Yellow's little reminders started out friendly and polite, but if you ignored her for long enough, she would descend through annoyance, frustration, and then suspicion and paranoia. The last time, she had accused him of being an impostor for the crime of not emptying the trash chute. He had had to pull the chute's lever right in front of her and the entire crew in order for her to stop shouting accusations at him. God, that was embarrassing. He was not going through that again.

He had some time before she would get to that point, though, and like hell was he going to run out of here on her say-so just to fiddle with some wires. That was how one ended up like Orange. No, he would watch the cameras for a little while longer, and then, when he felt like it, he would stroll over to navigation and fix those wires. 

Lime spun back around in his chair, scanning the screens. Black sauntered out of medbay and then meandered back into the cafeteria. And there were Purple and Cyan, heading into navigation. He watched for a while longer. Things were slow at the moment; he saw White heading back south towards the lower engine, and the trio in admin headed up to the cafeteria, probably going to have lunch together. A few minutes later, there was Red, finally leaving the reactor and turning south. Lime would give Red this: they messed up their tasks a lot, but at least they didn't harangue him like Yellow did.

He drummed his fingers on the desk. Not much was happening; maybe he should give in and fix the wires. Which wires was he fixing again? He checked his task list; oh right, nav. He started to stand up, then frowned.

Weren't Purple and Cyan in navigation? They'd gone in some time ago and never left. Which was weird because, frankly, there weren't any tasks in there that took very long. Calibrating the steering was quick work, and so was plotting the ship's course. Downloading the navigation data took a bit longer, but even then, Purple and Cyan could have done that twice each in the time they'd been in there. 

That was suspicious. There were vents in navigation; if one of them were an impostor, they could have killed the other and slithered into one of the vents. This warranted further investigation. Anyone else would have left security and walked to navigation, but Lime had a better idea.

The security cameras' orientations were calibrated to give the cameras maximum view of the intersections they were placed at. The standard orientation of the navigation hallway camera showed the hallway leading to shields, the hallway leading to oxygen, and the one going into navigation itself. It was a clever and useful camera angle. However, it didn't show him what he needed, which was inside navigation itself.

The official ship regulations said that the crew was supposed to leave the cameras in the standard orientations; however, Lime was a bit of a techie, and he had long since worked out the code he needed to rotate the cams as he liked (and then to rotate them back to standard position when he was done, of course.) So he leaned forward to the disused keyboard and inputted the command to turn the camera towards navigation.

The camera rotated slowly, losing sight of the hallways leading to oxygen and shields, before finally pointing straight into navigation itself. 

Lime had braced himself for the sight of a corpse, but it was clear right away that Cyan and Purple were both still alive. For a moment, the sheer relief of that fact overpowered everything else about the scene. Then he looked closer.

Cyan was sitting on the very edge of the navigation terminal, helmet off, jumpsuit partially unzipped, with his legs wrapped around Purple, who was moving his hips back and forth, thrusting into Cyan. Lime stared at the screen, transfixed. They were... fucking. Practically in plain sight. They were at the far right side of the terminal, so they were probably out of the line of sight of anyone passing by in the hallway, but what if someone had a task in navigation, or decided to check inside?

The two didn't seem to care. Cyan's head tipped back and Purple readjusted his grip on Cyan's hips, giving the camera a better view of...

Were those tentacles?

Lime reached forward and tapped a command into the security console, enlarging the navigation camera feed at the expense of the other three so that Cyan and Purple's tryst filled the entire screen. He was rewarded with a high definition view of the violet tentacles thrusting into Cyan and coiling around his cock.

Lime bit his lip, shifting in his seat. Either Purple was an impostor, or he had a damn realistic tentacular sex toy. What Lime ought to do was call an emergency meeting and expose Purple; if there was any doubt, they could drag him to medbay and force him to scan. That was the logical thing to do.

But... It wasn't like Purple was hurting anyone. No one had been attacked on this whole voyage, and Cyan was certainly enjoying himself. Lime swallowed. Would it be so bad if he simply... didn't report it? 

Would it be so bad if he watched?

The pair were flirting with the possibility of getting caught, probably getting off on it, even, so it was fine, right? He reached for his jumpsuit zipper, then paused. Just because Cyan and Purple wanted to risk being seen didn't mean he had to. Reluctantly, he tore his eyes from the screen and got out of his chair. Quickly, he opened the panel beside the doorway and rewired it. He was rewarded when the door slid shut and failed to reopen. There. If anyone asked what had happened, the door had 'malfunctioned' and trapped him in security.

Lime sat back down. He hadn't missed much, thankfully. Purple was still faithfully thrusting into Cyan, with one of his tendrils curling around Cyan's cock. Cyan was leaning back on his palms, eagerly jerking his hips against Purple, an expression of ecstasy plain on his face. Lime swallowed and unzipped his jumpsuit, then took off his gloves. He slid a hand into his underwear and pressed his fingers against his clit.

On the screen, Purple's helmet shifted upwards, apparently of its own accord, and a long tongue came snaking out of it to caress Cyan's jaw. Cyan tilted his head, welcoming it. Lime swallowed heavily, wondering what it would feel like on his skin. He slid down in the chair slightly, rubbing his clit in gentle circles and letting out a quiet moan.

Purple thrusted forward more forcefully, and Cyan leaned back, bracing himself on the console. Then Cyan sat up with a start, twisting around to look at the nav computer; he must have pressed a button by accident, Lime realized. Cyan's mouth moved, but the security cameras didn't have sound, so he couldn't tell what he was saying. Purple held still as Cyan stretched across the console to the nav computer, correcting his error with the tips of his fingers. He was lucky it was a touchscreen, Lime thought wryly.

Cyan returned to his prior position, and the two resumed their hypnotic thrusting. He bit his lip, rubbing his clit harder. God, he was getting so wet over this. He couldn’t get over how brazen they were, fucking just out of sight. But if they’d been more circumspect, he wouldn’t have gotten to see it, and he was greedy for this now, couldn’t get enough of this illicit scene. 

Cyan tipped his head back, mouth open in pleasure, as Purple grabbed his hips and thrust into him more forcefully. Lime moaned, pressing down on his clit and reveling in how good it felt. Then, lightning-quick, Purple shoved a hand against Cyan’s mouth, and they both froze. Lime froze as well. The pair turned to look at the doorway, and Lime held his breath; had they seen the camera? But no, Cyan didn’t appear to be looking up at it, just at the doorway in general. Had they been caught? No, he thought, studying their frozen forms; they were trying to avoid being caught. Which meant they were probably reacting to something he couldn’t hear over the security cameras, like someone walking nearby. 

He wanted to rotate the camera back to its standard position so he could see what was happening outside navigation, but if he did that, Cyan and Purple would definitely notice. Besides, he didn’t really need to see to know what the options were: either whoever was outside would decide to peek inside navigation, or they’d walk on by. 

Lime needed to make sure they went somewhere else.

He pulled his hand out of his jumpsuit and put his gloves back on. This time, he went for the panel to the right of the security desk. This was the panel through which all of the security room’s power was routed; if he rewired these cables just so, he could cause a feedback loop and...

He clicked the last wire into place. It shed a shower of sparks, and then the lights went out. 

Lime grinned. Perfect. Now, not only would everyone head into electrical, no one would even be able to see into navigation. No one, that is, but him; the security cameras took in more than just the visible light spectrum, so he could still see the pair crystal clear. He settled back into his chair, taking off his gloves once more. 

On the screen, the lovers hesitated for a moment longer before Purple finally uncovered Cyan’s mouth. Cyan leaned forward, resting his forehead against Purple’s shoulder. Purple stroked Cyan’s chest, soothingly, and his tentacles pulsed around Cyan’s cock, sending a shiver through him. Cyan pushed his hips against Purple’s, and they began rocking together, finding their previous rhythm. Lime slid his hand back into his underwear, canting his hips against his fingers, chasing stimulation.

Cyan spread his legs wider; his mouth moved, and Lime couldn’t hear his words, but whatever he said, Purple obliged. He grabbed his hips and began thrusting into him harder, deeper, tentacles gripping his cock and filling his hole. Lime rubbed his clit harder, panting, until he was awash in a wave of pleasure. His orgasm reverberated through him, and he closed his eyes, breathing hard. His only coherent thought for a minute was _God, that was good._

By the time he re-opened his eyes and could focus on the screen again, Cyan and Purple seemed to have finished as well. Purple held Cyan close, rubbing his back, and Cyan seemed on the verge of dozing off against his shoulder. Purple’s helmet was angled slightly towards the camera, and it struck Lime that he’d never taken off his helmet. What did he look like under there? Then Purple began to pull away, untwining his tentacles from Cyan and retracting them back into his jumpsuit. He pulled out a pack of wipes from one of his jumpsuit pockets and began cleaning up himself and his lover.

Now, Lime realized, was the time to reset the camera orientation, while the lights were still out and the pair were distracted. He zipped up his jumpsuit, put his gloves back on, and tapped in the appropriate code. While the camera rotated, he fixed the security feeds’ sizes, putting them back in the standard “one feed per quadrant of the screen” configuration. After a moment’s thought, he deleted the command log history for the last hour. Good as new.

With the hacking taken care of, now all he had to do was undo his physical tampering. He rewired the power panel, a task which would have been much harder if not for the dim light of the security screens. It wouldn’t turn the lights back on (that would have to be handled from electrical), but it would hide the evidence of deliberate sabotage. Finally he undid his work on the door, and it slid open.

He took a moment to ensure nothing looked amiss, sweeping his gaze over the room and checking to make sure his jumpsuit was fully zipped up. Then he strolled out, heading towards electrical. Just as he reached it, the lights turned on. 

“Oh hey,” Lime said, peeking into the room, “you guys fixed it. Nice work.”

At the lights station were Orange, hovering anxiously, Red, who gave him a wave, and Yellow, crouched on the floor. She turned slowly towards him, shaking with rage, and it dawned on Lime that it had taken quite some time for the trio to fix the lights. Orange’s eagerness to help and Red’s dogged, mistake-riddled persistence, combined with Yellow’s perfectionism, was a potent recipe for multiplying the time needed to get anything done by ten. And since fixing the lights was more difficult the more people were involved...

“Get out,” Yellow snarled.

“Yep, I’m gone,” said Lime, turning on his heel and walking towards storage. He had better get his tasks done quick; Yellow was sure to be on the warpath for the rest of the day. Also, it was his fault the lights had gone out in the first place, even if he’d had a good reason — okay, a questionable reason at best — so doing his tasks was the least he could do.

He ran into Purple and Cyan in the hallway leading from storage to shields. He gave them a nod, his heart beating faster. Did impostors have super-hearing? Would Purple be able to hear his heart pounding?

Cyan nodded back at him. “That was some lights malfunction, huh?” 

He shrugged, trying to be nonchalant. “It was fixed by the time I got there. You might want to find some tasks to do somewhere else, though. Yellow was pissed.”

“I bet,” said Cyan, and they went their separate ways. Lime breathed a silent sigh of relief and headed to fix the wiring.

He thought that would be the end of it. Yellow called a meeting at the end of the shift, but even she seemed to think malfunction was slightly more likely than sabotage, and her grievance with Lime was his laziness, as always. After Yellow had finished venting her frustrations, the meeting dispersed, and Lime got a bite to eat before heading back to the crew quarters.

He saw no one on his way there, and nothing else was out of place, but there was a scrap of paper on his pillow. With shaking fingers, he unfolded it. In violet ink was a short message:

_Didn’t realize we had another impostor onboard. Hope you enjoyed the show._


End file.
